The present invention relates to an apparatus for preparation of sections of photographic film for passage through a continuous photographic printer, particularly for the processing of photographic print reorders.
During the processing of photographic print reorders it is customary to combine the masters (negative film), usually present in the form of film strips of varying length, i.e. encompassing different numbers of image frames, by means of a carrier strip into a coherent reorder strip and to generate simultaneously or subsequently a data carrier, for example on magnetic tape, upon which all reorder data are recorded in fixed coordination with the individual image frames of the reorder roll. The reorder strip can then be processed in a fully automatic manner on the basis of the stored data.
The work processes required for the production of the roll of film and the associated data carrier are of particular importance, as these are practically the only ones at the present time which cannot be effected in a fully automatic fashion. Generally, the film strips are inspected in a control station either after or immediately prior to splicing and the reorder data (number of copies and possibly correction data) are fed for each individual image frame of a strip into the storage device, with the data inserted being displayed on a display device for inspection.
The devices known heretofore for this purpose have a number of disadvantages. Thus, for example, the display of the data fed in for an image frame or film strip disappears upon the input of data for the following image frame or a new film strip, or else there exists no direct spatial coordination between the display of data and the corresponding image. It is therefore difficult or impossible to subsequently examine potentially incorrect input data and to correct them.
A roll copying device is described in DE-A-22 34 895, wherein the spliced film strips are passed through a preinspection section, wherein correction data are assigned to each image frame. A row of light emitting diodes is arranged along the preinspection section, whereby it is indicated for which of the image frame located nerest to the printer there has been as yet no input of a correction value (cursor function), with the light emitting diode cursor travelling together with the image frame, in coordination with it. However, the values fed in are not displayed.
DE-No.-A-25 18 580 describes a reorder system wherein the reorder data contained in tables are transferred to a data carrier in coordination with the image frames of the spliced film strips. The individual film strips are introduced in an observation field, along side which a plurality of light emitting diodes is arranged in coordination with the image frames. The light emitting diodes have cursor function and are lighting up at locations wherein the associated image frame is indicating a reorder. A correction value may be inserted at these locations. As with the device of DE-No.-A-22 34 895, here again there is no display of the input.
DE-No.-A-25 57 755 describes a system for the preparation of printing masters for a subsequent printing process. In a preinspection station, the film strip is combined with a paper strip, provided for the reception of printing data. A display is provided along a preinspection section, upon which automatically measured correction data are appearing in fixed coordination with the individual image frames. These data are then either read or written manually on the strip of paper, or transferred automatically for example by means of a punched code, to the strip. No details for effecting the process are given in DE-No.-A-25 75 755.